My eternal sin
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: E ele perguntou se ela seria capaz de matar para salvá-lo. Ela seria? Ele era.


E ela saiu. Mais uma vez. Mais uma vez batendo a porta com força. Extravasando a raiva que não seria extravasada com um bater de portas. Uma raiva que _nunca _poderia ser extravasada. A raiva parecia agora impregnar nosso corpo. Nossa vida.

Não minha alma. Não acredito em almas. Ou em Deus. Ao contrário _dela_. Pobre Granger. Iludida pelas palavras de Dumbledore. Do Potter...

Iludidos. Todos iludidos. Achavam mesmo que _apenas_ destruindo horcruxes, as tais "almas" de Voldemort, poderiam derrotá-lo?

A fumaça do meu cigarro embaçava minha visão. Engolia o uísque de sabor forte. Mas nada apagava o gosto _dela_. O gosto bom da sangue ruim.

Não poderiam derrotar Voldemort por que a vida dele, a luta dele, a ideologia dele não estava apenas habitando objetos destrutíveis. Não. Voldemort habitava em cada Comensal. Não só em Comensais. Em cada bruxo que era muito covarde para ter a Marca e, mesmo assim, acreditava naquelas palavras.

Éramos tradicionais. Antiquados. Uma sociedade que foi obrigada a se esconder por tantos anos. Por tantos séculos. Eu _entendia_ aquela raiva. Pois eu sentia aquela raiva. Eu já senti aquela raiva. Ou estava sentindo? Era raiva dela ou raiva de quem ela era? Ou os dois? Não importa, _era raiva._

Maldita Hermione Granger. Malditos olhos castanhos. Eu não acreditava em Deus, mas ela era meu pecado. Meu pecado capital.

Era uma porcaria de esconderijo. Local úmido e fétido. Tudo parecia fétido ultimamente. Podre. _Apenas o cheiro dela era bom_. A Guerra se desenrolava. Matar Voldemort não era nada. Os Comensais eram tantos. Se reproduzindo como roedores. Não havia mais Profeta Diário ou Hogwarts. Nem a loja antes iluminada e barulhenta dos palhaços Weasley estava aberta.

Havia morte. E o cinza. E minha _relação _com Granger era assim: feita de morte e cinza. Eu sabia que ela vinha sempre que morria alguém, sempre que seus _amigos_ não podiam consolá-la, por que Granger não precisava de um ombro amigo. Não. Ela precisava extravasar sua raiva. Ela precisava do seu oposto complementar. Ela precisava de mim. Draco Malfoy.

Sobre a cama. Sob lençois. Sobre a mesa. Contra uma parede, ela dizia: _com você eu posso respirar. _

Mas era mentira.

Ninguém mais vivia e tampouco respirava. Tudo cheirava à morte. E da morte eu me alimentava. Alimentava-me _dela_. Da raiva. Da falta de amor. E da falsa esperança.

Ela não sabia, mas eu sobrevivia graças a _isso_. E, por _isso_, ela era meu pecado. Eu viveria em função _dela_. Em função da Granger.

Minha vida era patética. Mas era **minha**_**. **_Não era mais do meu pai ou de Voldemort. Ou dos tribunais. Era minha. _E dela._ Embora ela não soubesse. Talvez, _talvez_ jamais soubesse.

O local não tinha janelas. E eu não precisava de janelas, por que sabia que não havia nada de belo para ser visto do lado de fora. Apenas Granger. E para ter Granger eu não precisava de janelas. Precisava de portas. De dor. Do Cinza. E das mortes.

E, quando anoitecia, eu saía sob a capa. Ou sob algum feitiço. Ou poção. A época que não tinha coragem de matar era uma mancha _quase _apagada em minha memória. Só que a Marca em meu braço não me deixava esquecer quem eu sou. Ou quem eu fui. Mas ele não define quem eu _serei_.

Olhei meu próximo alvo. Andei até ele com meu cigarro na boca. A fumaça fundia-se com o ar que cheirava à morte. Cheguei por trás. Claro que ele não notou minha presença.

\- Puta merda, Malfoy! Que susto!

\- Boa noite, Avery – eu disse sentando-me no banco sujo do bar em que os Comensais se encontravam. Apenas aquelas espeluncas sobreviviam. Apesar de que, nem sempre, aquele lugar foi assim. Não quando _Rosmerta_ o administrava.

Um deles me serviu um uísque barato. Apaguei meu cigarro.

\- O que descobriu?

\- Eles vão atacar a casa dos Carrow. Amanhã. - Eu disse, diretamente.

Tinha vontade de acender outro cigarro. E apenas pensava na voz _dela_, na bronca que ela me daria por estar fumando _tanto_. Adorava quando _ela_ brigava comigo. E do olhar que misturava excitação e surpresa quando eu a jogava contra a parede e a mandava calar a boca.

E minha língua penetrava a boca dela. Era como sexo. Forte. _Passional._ E ela gemia. Odiando a mim. E odiando a si mesma. Por que eu beijava com gosto de cigarro. Por que ela sentia o gosto de Draco Malfoy. _E gostava_.

E eu era o pecado _dela_. E isso era um problema para ela. Não para mim. Eu gostava do pecado. Do _gosto_ que ele tinha.

\- E como é comer a sangue ruim? – a pergunta grosseira me puxou dos meus pensamentos. E das minhas lembranças. Ótimo. Eu era capaz de sair dali e ir para o banheiro e tocar-me pensando nela. _Por que eu precisava dela._

Dei de ombros.

\- Não passa de uma boceta, Avery.

Nesses pequenos momentos eu sentia raiva de mim. Por que era muito mais que isso. E, por _isso_, eu me odiava. E odiava Granger. E precisava da Granger. E sentia o gosto amargo de falar assim... Mas eu era Draco Malfoy. Acendi outro cigarro. E pedi outra dose de uísque tentando afogar as minhas palavras.

Ele riu, claro.

\- Ela estará lá?

\- Sim – resposta rápida. Curta. Eu não era de muitas palavras. E não as gastaria com um cara como Avery. Olhei de relance para ele, que sorria perversamente. Era um sádico filho da puta. Esse era um que eu fazia questão de matar. E eu o faria sofrer. Ele já havia matado dezenas de bruxos, trouxas,... E estuprado uma quantidade incontável de garotas.

Avery não sobreviveria. Só que se ele tocasse _nela_, as coisas seriam ainda piores para o filho da puta.

\- Quem mais? – ele perguntou, girando o copo de hidromel.

\- Potter, claro. Alguns Weasley. Creevey.

\- E a Granger.

E a Granger, concordei em silêncio. Joguei algumas moedas na mesa. Minha parte estava feita. Cobri meu rosto novamente ao sair daquele pulgueiro. Fazia frio. Muito frio. Só que eu não tremia, mesmo sob feitiços andava preparado. Era um mundo onde se matava primeiro, e perguntava-se depois. E eu não queria morrer.

Uma invasão, uma luta era sempre prenuncio de morte e, por isso, encontrei-a sobre minha cama quando voltei. Ela lia, claro. E eu _secretamente_ gostava quando ela aparecia. Detestava vê-la partir.

\- Achei que tinha dito que ia embora.

\- Eu fui embora – ela disse, de forma lógica – Em cima da mesa tem algo para você comer – fui até a pequena mesa e tomei a sopa quente preparada pela matriarca dos Weasley.

\- Mas voltou. Você sempre volta – eu falei, depois de comer. Granger não respondeu nada. Fingiu não se importar. Ela não era imune à minha ironia. Tudo bem, eu tampouco era imune a _ela_.

Observei que ela fingia ler, depois me sentei ao lado dela e tirei o livro de sua mão. Não de forma delicada, não havia delicadeza em mim.

\- Esteve com o Weasley, não é?

Adorava as comidas que ela me trazia, mas eu sabia o que isso significava: Weasley. Ela rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

\- Já vai começar?

\- O certo seria continuar... – eu disse, olhando com firmeza para os olhos castanhos.

\- Passei lá apenas para pegar sua comida. Estive em outro lugar antes.

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took  
You still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you'd lie  
Wide awake to the sounds of poison rain_

_Where did you go?  
Where did you go?  
Where did you go...?_

_As days go by the night's on fire_

E aquilo era pior. _Estive em outros lugares_. Eu sabia que ela estava investigando. Correndo riscos. Por eles. Por ela mesma. Por _mim_?

Era madrugada já. Ela não deveria estar aparatando. Não deveria estar seguindo Comensais que, sem dúvida, adorariam tê-la como refém. Adorariam tê-la. _Filha da puta_.

Um grito chegou até nós. Eram comuns. A reação _dela_ foi levantar-se, mas impedi. Minha mão pousando pesadamente sobre a coxa _dela_. E ela olhou para minha mão. Tão branca... E ficou assim, de olhos baixos. Granger aprendeu que não podemos salvar a todos.

O grito cessou. Algumas explosões ao longe. Sim, as noites pegavam fogo. Lá fora. E aqui dentro.

Não sei precisar quando essa _loucura_ começou. Mas começou. E estávamos presos naquela teia, naquele emaranhado de dor. De angústia. Cinza e morte.

Em algum momento ela me salvou de mim mesmo. Claro que _ela _não sabia disso. E eu demorei tanto a saber. Salvou-me quando me deu um soco no terceiro ano. Ou quando apareceu envolta num brilho azul no nosso quarto ano. E me salvou quando vi meu pai sendo preso. E eu culpava Potter, Weasley. Eu _a_ culpava. E, secretamente, culpava meu pai. E meu sobrenome.

Assim, tocando pedaços rasgados de mim, ela me salvou. E nem percebia.

Quando eu vi minha mãe sendo estuprada e morta por Comensais, minha lealdade deixou de ser deles. Minha lealdade era apenas comigo. Então, eu a sequestrei. E levei-a para aquele lugar. E ela gritou e esperneou. Eu a calei passando informações. _Boas_ informações. E meu preço era o silêncio dela.

Granger concordou.

\- Esteve nos Carrow – eu disse seco. Era uma afirmação.

\- Sim, é meu dia de analisar o perímetro.

Eu queria perguntar por _quem_ ela se arriscava tanto, mas eu sou covarde e não queria ouvi-la dizer que era pelo Weasley. Ou pelo Potter. Mas ela nunca diria: _faço por você_.

Os amiguinhos _dela_ não sabiam _quem_ passava as informações. Eu me encontrava com ela. Granger se encontrava comigo. _Quase_ sempre brigávamos. Por que havia _raiva_. E nos tornamos velhos muito cedo. Velhos em corpos jovens. Em uma das brigas ela tentou me dar um tapa, algo merecido, sem dúvida. Eu segurei o punho dela. Senti a _pulsação dela_. Rápida. Forte. E, sem palavras, puxei-a. Beijei-a. Fiz dela minha.

Naquela noite e nas outras. Sempre à noite.

\- Você os avisou?

\- Sim. – respondi – Avery – emendei antes que ela perguntasse. Era estranho isso. Essa nossa comunicação onde já sabíamos o que responder antes mesmo do outro perguntar.

Minha mão ainda na coxa dela.

\- Sabe que não precisa estar lá, não é? – ela indagou.

\- Avery será morto. E vou matá-lo, Granger.

\- Podemos apenas prendê-los – falou ingenuamente.

Tínhamos 23 anos. A cada dia a luta foi piorando, piorando... Até virar aquela merda toda.

Ela era _tão_ ingênua. _Tão_ boa que não enxergava que presos estávamos nós. E que eles, os Comensais – marcados ou não, precisavam morrer.

\- Até mesmo Potter e os Weasley não pensam mais assim.

Ela ainda não havia matado. Eu já. E Potter também. Assim como Ronald Weasley.

Era muito peso para pessoas jovens. Mas tivemos que esquecer o que era ser jovem. Você se esquece quando vê estupros, mortes. Quando sua vida não vale mais nada. Quando você não tem mais ninguém. Eu achava que não tinha mais ninguém, até _sentir_ a pulsação dela.

É, talvez toda _loucura_ tenha começado nesse instante.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

\- E se minha vida dependesse que você matasse? – eu perguntei. Ela me olhou. Granger analisava minha expressão. Ela não respondeu nada. Por que aquilo doía? – Vou facilitar para você: e se a vida do Weasley dependesse que você matasse?

Ela sentou na cama virando-se completamente para mim e seus dedos foram para meus cabelos. Segurei o ar. Apenas _ela_ me tocava de forma tão delicada. Apenas _ela_ podia me tocar assim.

\- Eu mataria por Ron – minha mão, ainda na coxa dela, fechou-se involuntariamente. Raiva. _E ciúme_. – E por você.

E ela falava a verdade.

Por que nossa vida era de cinza e morte. Beijei-a. Com força.

E não permiti que ela fosse embora aquela noite. Queria que aquela noite não terminasse. E queria que terminasse. Queria que a guerra terminasse. Por que eu queria possuir Granger em um lugar melhor.

Eu era mimado. E era orgulhoso. E queria mostrar para Potter e Weasley quem passava informação e que fodia com a Granger. Mostrar que se ela não estava com o ruivo é por que tinha um loiro dentro dela, do corpo dela, da mente dela. Do coração dela.

\- Preciso ir – ela sempre _precisava _ir. – Você tem o que comer?

\- Eu me viro – disse acedendo um cigarro e ignorando a careta dela.

\- Quando você vai parar de fumar?

\- Quando você vai parar de transar comigo?

Ela não respondeu e gostei daquele silêncio. Ela bufou. Terminou de se trocar.

\- Espere – eu disse. Era errado estarmos nessa guerra. Granger não era frágil, mas ela parecia tão _pequena_ perto de mim. E eu tinha _medo_. Não tinha medo da minha morte, mas tinha medo de perdê-la. Simplesmente por que não consigo viver sem as _coisas_ que são minhas. E Granger era _tão_ minha.

Mesmo que eu não dissesse.

\- Fala, Malfoy.

\- Tome cuidado – eu sempre pedia para ela tomar cuidado. Há quanto tempo eu pedia isso? Cerca de um ano pelo menos. Tantas incontáveis vezes.

Em um dos ataques ela _quase_ foi pega por Rookwood. Weasley o matou quando viu que ele a torturava, que o Comensal a levaria dali. Eu queria matá-lo. O idiota me tirou esse prazer.

Ela sorriu. E não pude evitar fazer o mesmo.

\- Você precisa se cuidar em dobro. Sabe disso... – soltei a fumaça vagarosamente. Acho que uma das coisas piores para a Granger era essa dualidade de sentimentos e sensações. Ela odiava cigarro, odiava que eu fumasse, mas ela achava _sexy_. Nada como uma sessão de uísque e jogo da verdade – Você é um filho da puta, Malfoy.

Dei de ombros. Com a mão que não havia cigarro a puxei para mim. Pela nuca. Meus dedos entrelaçando com os fios cacheados. Ela cheirava a cigarro, uísque e sexo. E aquilo me excitava por que, em meio a tudo isso, ainda tinha o cheiro dela.

\- Você mataria por mim, Granger... Eu me sinto seguro o suficiente – e minha língua entrou na boca dela e senti a dela na minha. Ela não iria embora. Não agora.

Granger não perguntou se eu mataria por ela, por que eu já tinha matado por ela. O que ela não sabia é que eu _morreria_ por ela. Afinal, ela era meu pecado. Meu eterno pecado.

Só que nossa relação eram recortes de momentos, picados. Muito curtos. E novamente ela partiu, dessa vez dizendo que voltaria. Mesmo quando ela dizia que não voltaria, ela voltava. Eu sabia. Ela também.

\- Malfoy?

\- O que você quer, Carrow? – perguntei para a mulher que me chamou. Eu estava tenso. Aquela sensação que algo vai sair errado.

\- Como conseguiu levar a Granger para a cama?

Escondi minhas emoções.

\- Como conseguiu aproximar-se e tirar tanta informação dela?

\- Granger é uma tola – mentira – que acredita na paz – verdade – É fácil tirar essas informações fingindo que estou ao lado dela, ao lado da Ordem. As mocinhas sempre preferem o badboy – verdade.

Ela me olhou desconfiado. Eu não gostava daquela desconfiança. Dois na minha lista: Avery e Aleto.

Apaguei meu cigarro e joguei meu cabelo para trás. O dia parecia mais frio. Mais cinzento. Merda.

Éramos eu, os irmãos Carrow, Avery e mais cinco bruxos. Não havia mais quem ficasse em cima do muro. Esses foram mortos.

Granger, Potter, Creevey e mais dois Weasley. Ronald e o outro que nunca aprendia o nome, mas que era monitor quando entrei em Hogwarts.

Aquela sensação que algo vai sair errado.

Quando eles chegaram estávamos preparados. Afastei Granger, fingindo duelar com ela. Pedaços de móveis, teto, objetos voavam. Lancei um avada que matou um dos Comensais sem nome. Não que ela corresse qualquer risco naquele momento, só que eu o matei.

Ela, então, olhou-me espantada e virei para trás. Por instinto. Por que conhecia Granger muito bem. E vi medo. E, quando olhei para trás, entendi. E vi a morte.

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There's a fire inside, of this heart  
And a riot, about to explode into flames_

Avery tinha visto que eu assassinei um "colega". Avery era esperto. E logo entendeu. Eu também. Também entendi que morreria ali. E queria ter tempo para perguntar para Granger se ela rezou para mim em suas preces vazias.

De qualquer forma eu morreria por _ela_. Meu eterno pecado. Só que eu o levaria comigo.

_Where is you God?  
Where is you God?  
Where is you God...?_

_Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive  
To torture for my sins_

E eu também queria saber se ela mataria por me amar ou por obrigação grifinória.

Para quem é bruxo, o verde não é a cor da esperança. Mentalizei o feitiço e fechei os olhos vendo a raiva de Avery, mas lembrando da Granger. Imaginava o sorriso dela misturado com a raiva. O corpo dela suado sob o meu. A mão dela nos meus cabelos. A risada dela. O primeiro porre juntos.

E pensava no que não tive com a Granger: eu nunca a vi acordar sendo iluminada por alguns raios de sol e, então, eu desejei ter janelas.

Meu último pedido: _janelas_.

Eu tinha me acostumado com a escuridão. E não me espantei de estar nela novamente.

E eu gostei, por que não tinha mais o cheiro fétido do meu esconderijo.

Cheirava a Granger.

E eu morri sem saber. Sem saber se ela realmente me queria. Eu tinha planos. Claro que tinha planos, havia a guerra, mas, porra! Eu tinha 23 anos...

_Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive  
To live a lie_

E eu não me importaria de viver uma mentira. Já vivi tantas. Mas viver uma mentira ao lado de Granger valia a pena.

Por que ela era Granger. Hermione Granger e ela valia a pena.

\- Malfoy?

A morte era escura. Tinha o cheiro dela. Tinha a voz dela.

\- Malfoy?

A morte tinha a pele dela. Morri e não esqueci o toque dela.

\- Malfoy, você consegue abrir os olhos?

Senti uma leve pressão em minha mão. E abri os olhos e não havia mais escuridão, mas ainda havia a Granger.

\- Você não morreu – ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu já comentei que a gente faz isso? Responde ao que não foi perguntado...

\- Eu matei Avery antes, mas Aleto acertou um forte feitiço em você. Ela também viu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Onde estou? – perguntei tentando me sentar e não conseguindo.

\- No que restou de Saint Mungus.

Ela estava diferente. Tinha uma pequena cicatriz no pescoço. Meus dedos foram até a pele dela. Tocando-a. Sentindo-a. Ela tinha olheiras. E seu cabelo estava mais longo. As mãos dela também estavam levemente machucadas.

\- A guerra acabou.

Fiquei em silêncio admirando os lábios dela e me deliciando com aquela notícia. Fechei os olhos me entregando novamente à escuridão e à sensação da mão dela sobre a minha.

Então ela começou a contar como após a morte de Avery e dos Carrow, o movimento ficou ainda mais desestabilizado. Foi questão de semanas até que outros morressem, até que os outros se entregassem.

Ela contou, entre lágrimas, sobre a morte de Potter e também de Percy , Artur e Molly Weasley. Ela não precisou contar sobre a morte de outros colegas como Lovegood ou Jordan ou Finnigan,... Não... Esses eu já sabia... Foram muitos anos. Muitas vidas. Muitas mortes.

\- Serei preso?

\- Claro que não – reabri os olhos e encarei os castanhos – Você ficou em coma. Desacordado por quase três meses.

\- Então seus amigos já sabem sobre nós? – ela assentiu – Merda! Queria ver a cara do ruivo ao saber onde você passava suas noites.

Granger me olhou séria, mas sorriu de lado. Aquela dualidade novamente. O dedo dela percorria minha mão. Ela estava ferida e aquilo era errado.

\- Pelo menos você passou três meses sem fumar...

\- E você três meses sem transar – eu disse, esperando ter razão. E tinha pelo modo como ela me olhou. Ficamos em silêncio – Eu também não sei como será agora. Depende de você, Granger.

\- De mim?

\- Claro – soltei minha mão da dela e puxei a manga da roupa do hospital. Eu não precisava mostrar para ela, mas precisava lembrá-la. Ela olhava a Marca de forma passiva – Isso define quem eu fui.

\- Mas não quem você é... – o tempo presente. Não mais algo futuro. Afinal, o futuro não existe, não é mesmo? Quando ele chega, some, evapora-se e se transforma em presente.

\- Não quem eu sou... – abaixei a manga e voltei a entrelaçar meus dedos aos _dela_. Voltei a me entregar aos carinhos _dela_.

\- Eu estou disposta, Draco – não era a primeira que ela usava meu nome.

\- E seus amigos? – ela deu de ombros – Claro... – eu falei, sem disfarçar a ironia. Eles acabariam aceitando, não sei se entenderiam. Só que aceitariam.

Hermione deitou-se ao meu lado, a cabeça contra meu peito e minha mão envolvendo o punho _dela_. Uma batida rítmica.

\- Fiquei com medo de te perder.

Entre nós era assim: éramos diretos. Vivemos muito tempo entre morte e cinza e sexo e guerras e brigas. Podíamos não falar tudo que sentíamos, afinal éramos Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, mas quando falávamos éramos diretos. Diretos nas verdades e nas mentiras.

E ela falava uma verdade.

\- Por quê? Por que teve medo de me perder?

E eu precisava ouvir.

\- Porque eu te amo.

Encarava o teto. Fechei os olhos e sorri.

\- Eu também te amo.

Nossa casa era afastada da cidade. Aparatar e via flu eram alternativas tão simples. Aquele lugar era mais do que nossa casa. Era nosso refúgio.

Encontrei-a olhando pela _janela_. Uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Eu a abracei por trás e gostava que meus braços não pudessem mais envolvê-la completamente, não agora que Hermione estava grávida de oito meses. Grávida. Meu filho dentro _dela_. Uma parte minha dentro _dela_.

A janela do nosso quarto era imensa. Hermione sempre fechava as cortinas antes de dormir, mas de madrugada eu as reabria.

E ela acordava com a luz do sol em seu rosto e brigava comigo por ter aberto a janela. Eu não ligava. Sempre acordava antes dela e a via, deitada sob os raios da manhã.

Eu não ligava quando ela brigava comigo e acordava me xingando. Ela fechava as cortinas com um floreio da varinha e voltava a dormir sem saber que ela era meu eterno pecado e que janelas tinham sido meu último desejo.

_Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive  
To torture for my sins_

.

N.B: Mais uma estória linda. Sempre nos surpreendendo. E eu não sei mais o que escrever, sem parecer uma simples babação de ovo rsrs. Parabéns, Artemis por mais uma fic maravilhosa. Parabéns, Larissa Aperguis.

Maris


End file.
